Spirits
About this Race Spirits come in many shapes and sizes depending on their element. Almost all of them though are able to change their appearance in some why though. They are responcable for most of the races in the world by exposing humans to large amounts of magic over time and it sloely changes them. If a spirit goes somewhere that has no cenection to the element that are from they will start to feel ill. Though it can show in diffrent ways, from perhaps just being very sleepy to a full blown feaver. Pacts Mortal races carn't use magic when they are born but if they wish to they can search for a spirit and ask for a pact. A pact allows for the mortal to use magic, the type and strenght does depend on the spirit involved but they always require that the person does a task. The matter of the task is up to the spirit but is offten to do with what they are. No one is able to have a pact with more then one spirit though it is possable in some situations to break the pact and form a new one, though the new spirit will know they had a pact before and is offten catuious of forming one with the person and may outright refuse based on that alone. Elements the elements are seprated into 11 diffrent types. Fire: Spirits of fire offten look like fire themselves. They are offten found in warm places and are drawn to large fires. Water: Most likely will never see a water spirits form as they stay in water and only show their eyes. Air: When a spirit of air is nearby the winds offten pick up. they remain concieled most of the time and there are no acounts of what they look like as of yet. The only place they are known to be are around for sure the floating islands. Earth: Spirits of the earth look like little golems made of rock or mud depending on the area around them. They can be encountered just about anywere as long as there is ground to stand on. Light: Spirits of light like to show themselves as orbs of light, very much like a mini sun, and only show themselves outside in the sunlight. Dark: Spirits of dark like to hide in the dark so people don't see what they look like, they feel it makes them more mysterious. Lightning: Quick and fickle, they rarely stay in one place long. Forest: Spirits of the forest usually look like kids with small wings, though can look like a fully grown person aswell. They are offten refered to as the kindest of all spirits. Ice: Being near an ice spirit can be dangerious as they are found in some of the coldest places but they are offen playful and will pelt people with snow for fun. Magma: They live in volcanos and so can be some of the hardest to get the attection of, they are also easly annoyed and will attack at the slighest annoyance. They like to show themselves as a magma version of a creature they have seen before, some a lizard others might be a bird. Twilight: No one has seen these since the time of the Reapers creation but it is said they apeared as glowing humans. Not much else is know about them History Spirits have always excisted as far as anyone is aware and they can be found in just about any place in the world. Category:Races